The Dark Tears
The Dark Tears '''is the fourth case to be staged at Espana Rosa Case Background Previously on Criminal Case, Liliana is disgusted upon learning Lenard's terrible condition and swore to them that she will be incarcerating Lenard's perpetrator. Moriah appears and tells that there's a presentation happening at the town near the dam, Zen Stone. The presentation actually reveals the town's precious treasure, the Dark Tears. This made Liliana inspired that guarding the treasure will be a good start on finding Lenard's perpetrator. Upon arriving at Zen Stone, Liliana is aspired by the town's tourism and hospitality to them but suddenly someone screams. Upon hearing it from the dam, Liliana forces the player to go to the dam. Arriving at the dam, they were ultimately shocked that the victim is also wearing a dam official uniform, leading to the suspicion that Lenard's perpetrator is the victim. Thanks to Moriah's help, the victim was identified as Leonardo McCarthy, a dam official that started working 5 years ago. Moriah suddenly warned Liliana that travelling the past will be hard since most of the people have forgotten it, but Liliana denies and tells Moriah that everything is possible. Thanks to Theodora, she reveals that the victim was killed with strychnine with a mysterious way of application and also reveals that it is the same weapon that was used to almost kill Lenard in the process; due to this, Liliana is in the way to find the killer and to guard Zen Stone's treasure. Upon arriving at the Dark Tears, Theodora accompanies them but was only stabbed by someone. Liliana deduces that the attempted murder on Theodora and Lenard are connected to the murder. Thanks to Theodora's courage, she revealed that the killer is actually hot on the trail and tries to murder someone again and she gives them a clue that the next victim will be close to them. Investigating the exhibit, they were able to unravel the incident five years ago. Moriah appears and asks Liliana to guard the station, as she will partner the player for a while. Thanks to Moriah's investigation and Liliana's help, the connection of the victims was actually because of the incident five years ago. As the case ends, Abraham reveals the truth between the Dark Tears. The Dark Tears was actually the reason why the incident happened but Moriah became angrier, where this made Liliana stop Moriah from assaulting Abraham. As Liliana and the player went back to the dam, Chief Truffles appears and tells them she accompanied them and someone gave her chocolates, but Chief Truffles was suddenly poisoned, making her realize that the next victim was actually Chief Truffles. This made her angry and made Moriah analyze the clues, and thanks to it, the killer is revealed to be Gwen Mornay, the victim's ophthalmologist. Liliana is shocked that Gwen is the killer. Gwen is also shocked that she is being suspect for the killer. Liliana gives all of the evidences pointing against her; however, this does not affect Gwen's psyche. Liliana suddenly becomes angry and asks why she tried to kill Lenard, Theodora, and the Chief. Gwen reveals that she did not poisoned Lenard (but confessed for assaulting Theodora and poisoning Chief Truffles), she intentionally assaulted Theodora and the Chief, so she could just make Micah Sparkles' drug comrades admit to their crimes for killing many people in order to create the Dark Tears. They suddenly staged the robbery at Zen Stone, so they could hide the treasure at the dam's grounds, revealing the victim to be the vice-leader of the gang. Upon finding out their identities, she hid her real connection to the victims of the robbery, so she could track down them. Liliana reveals that she used it to help the police, but tells her that it will not change the fact that she killed a person and involved herself to the attempted deaths of high-ranking officers. The Judge questions why she wants to reveal the drug gang. She reveals that she wants to give justice to the victims of the robbery and of the Dark Tears. The Judge backfires Gwen revealing that if she just revealed their names to the police, then no one must have been hurt. Gwen then agrees to reveal it, so the Judge gave her 25 years in prison with a chance of parole in 10 years. Upon exiting the courthouse, Moriah arrives and tells that the Chief and Theodora is safe but Lenard is still in critical condition. Making Liliana realize that Gwen did not actually poison Lenard, but actually the victim indeed poisoned Lenard, thus this makes them the urge to find the drug gang, in order to give justice. In order to give justice, they also need Gwen's help. Thanks to Gwen, they were able to find out the hideout of the gang: the dam. But upon investigating the dam, they only find out that they met up at the museum. So they availed Aadric's help, and the gang was arrested thanks to the strychnine bottle left at the museum. Aadric requests them to calm down Ashley, as she remembers the incident. Upon calming down Ashley, she gives the player big thanks to them for giving justice to the town of Zen Stone. Upon recovery, Chief Truffles and Hans apologizes for hiding the truth from Liliana, Liliana accepts their apology; but suddenly, Moriah arrives and tells the Chief that Lenard is not allowed to partner the player as it gave a big impact on him. This made her agree but tells Moriah that Liliana can be also a partner of the player. Moriah accepted the deal and tells the player that Mayor Franklin will be having a party at his house. Victim * '''Leonardo McCarthy (Found poisoned near the dam) * Dam Official (45) * Height: 5'6" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: A- Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Gwen Mornay' Suspects *'Gwen Mornay- Ophthalmologist (30)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 135 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: green Blood: B+ *Attributes: Eats Frozen Yogurt, Drinks Cappuccino, Uses Feather Pen, Wears a White Coat *'Molly Houston- Fashion Model (25)' *Height: 6'1" Weight: 145 lbs Hair: black Eyes: blue Blood: O+ *Attributes: Eats Frozen Yogurt, Wears a White Dress *'Abraham Crocs- High School Student (15)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 160 lbs Hair: brown Eyes: blue Blood: B+ *Attributes: Eats Frozen Yogurt, Drinks Cappuccino, Wears a White Shirt *'Ashley Andrews- Tour Guide (30)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 140 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Eats Frozen Yogurt, Drinks Cappuccino, Uses Feather Pen *'Aadric Curtis- Museum Curator (30)' *Height: 6'0" Weight: 150 lbs Hair: blonde Eyes: blue Blood: AB+ *Attributes: Eats Frozen Yogurt, Drinks Cappuccino, Uses Feather Pen Killer's Profile *The killer eats frozen yogurt. *The killer drinks cappuccino. *The killer uses feather pen. *The killer is 6'0" tall. *The killer wears white clothes. Crime Scenes *Gloriosa Dam: Dam; Workers' Shed *Dean Aquarius Medical: Doctor's Clinic; Doctor's Desk *Dark Tears Museum: Dark Tears Exhibit; Exhibit Closeup Steps Chapter One: *Investigate Dam. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Watch) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Doctor's Prescription) *Question Gwen about the victim. *Investigate Doctor's Clinic. (Clues: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Feather Boa) *Analyze Feather Boa. (03:00:00) *Question Molly about her feather boa. *Examine Watch. (Result: Crocs' Crest) *Question Abraham about his watch. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; The killer eats frozen yogurt) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter Two: *Investigate Dark Tears Exhibit. (Clues: Faded Brochure, Cellphone, Knife) *Examine Faded Brochure. (Result: Dark Tears Brochure) *Talk to Ashley Andrews, the tour guide. *Talk to Aadric Curtis, the curator. *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (00:30:00) *Confront Molly about her argument with the victim. *Investigate Doctor's Desk. (Clues: Torn Paper, Plans) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Question Gwen about the article. *Examine Plans. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00; The killer drinks cappuccino) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; The killer uses feather pen) *Go to Chapter 3. (No star) Chapter Three: *Confront Abraham about the Dark Tears. *Investigate Exhibit Closeup. (Clues: Photograph, Faded Letter) *Examine Photograph. (Result: Gwen Mornay) *Examine Gwen's Photo. (Result: Message) *Confront Ashley about the message on the photo. *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Confront Aadric about the threatening letter. *Investigate Workers' Shed. (Clues: Chocolate Box) *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; The killer is 30 years old) *Examine Gravestone. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (06:00:00; The killer wears white clothes) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Knaves and Roses: Finale. (No star) Knaves and Roses: Finale: *Question Gwen about the gang. *Investigate Dam. (Clue: Toolbox) *Question Abraham about his presence. *Examine Mystery Figurine. (Result: Trophy) *Investigate Workers' Shed. (Clue: Abraham's Trophy) *Give back his trophy to Abraham. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Photo) *Question Aadric about the photo. *Investigate Dark Tears Exhibit. (Clue: Strychnine Bottle) *Examine Strychnine Bottle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Tell Aadric everything is okay. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Calm down Ashley. (Reward: Royal Romance Suit/Dress; Dark Tears Brooch) *Go to Next Case. (No star) Category:Cases Category:Espana Rosa